MSN Randomness  DN Fanfic
by VampireFlorida12
Summary: So this is my first Fanfic on !  My friend Toni  luigifan607  and I were RP-ing and this is one I forgot about and found just now. So I thought I would put it on here    Hope you like!  For Toni, Nadia and Beef!  Toni as L, me as Misa and Light


Misa grabbed her laptop and stared at the screen before opening up the laptop and turning it on. She laid it across her lap and signed into MSN. She noticed that L was on and clicked on his name to open the window.

''L?'' she typed, waiting for him to reply, a few seconds later 'Ryuzaki is writing' appeared at the bottom of the screen.

''Hello Misa'' he replied. The conversation continued as followed.

''Hello L, I'm sorry I can't address you fully'' wrote Misa,

''Is Light with you?'' wrote L,

''Maybe'' wrote Misa,

''Misa, do not joke with me'' wrote L,

''Why did u want to know whether K... I mean Light was here'' Misa wrote, as soon as she had typed and sent, she realised she had made a big mistake.

''Misa! So Light-kun IS Kira...'' L wrote, he knew he was getting closer to the truth.

''Kira? Not at all... I never said that,'' She said, trying to hide Light's secret.

''Don't play stupid. You were about to type Kira'' L replied,

''I would never write something like that'' Typed Misa,

''Apparently you would, Miss Amane'' He said

''You see Light's father is with me, he tells me you would'' He mentioned,

''Does Light's father believe he is Kira'' she asked, hoping to hear a no,

''No, he refuses to believe, though it is true'' L typed,

''And so it is, Misa. I'm waiting for the chance I get to arrest him, but it's all adding up now.'' He said.

''I shall not let you arrest him, or I shall have to be arrested too.'' She said, and she meant it,

''I shall arrest you too, as I think you are the second Kira'' L said,

''I shall not be accused for something I am not anyway, Light is here, I refused to tell you but he insisted'' a minute later came a message from Light,

''Hello, this is Light'' He typed,

''Ah, Light-kun'' L typed,

''He stole the laptop off Me, It's Misa on now'' Misa typed,

''Ah ha, typical Light-kun'' said L, he was getting confused as to who was typing,

''MISA...'' Light angrily typed, it was directed towards Misa, but he typed it anyway,

''Its Light again, I sent Misa off to the chippy, right, I hear you have been accusing Misa of being the next Kira?'' Light asked,

''Why do you care? And you knew this, and you also know I suspect you of being Kira'' L typed,

''Now come along Ruyzaki, we all know this old wives tale is getting beyond a joke,'' said Light,

''No, I am almost certain you are Kira. Therefore, I have spoken to your father, and come to a decision'' L said, secretly, not hinting anything,

''A decision... what type of decision?'' Asked Light, he was getting anxious and needed a break, the accusing had gone on for too long.

''Come to HQ in half an hour and we shall tell you'' with that L logged off and made his way towards the Head Quarters.

Light logged off MSN and shut the laptop down. He neatly placed it back on the desk before grabbing his coat and running to the chippy where Misa was sitting alone, eating chips off a greasy bit of paper. He opened the door just as a large man with a large bag of food ran past him and nearly knocked him over.

''HAYY, watch it.'' Light shouted and walked over to Misa

''Misa, we need to go now'' Light said in almost a whisper, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the small building.

Ryuzaki sat on an office chair, biting his thumb nail and the skin around it rapidly. The chair spun a little, but the man, also known as 'L', 'Hideki Ryuuga' and 'Eraldo Coil', tilted the opposite direction so his eyes were still focused on the screen. Watari and himself were talking about the Kira case, and Watari was having doubts about the 25 year old's next move.

''W-where are we going dear Light?'' Misa asked, she was pushed in the small alleyway next to the large block of apartments.

''First, don't call me that, and second, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?'' He smiled and his pace of walking got quicker. They arrived at the apartments and as they crossed the road, they spotted two men they had seen before, but not men they would have wanted to see again.

''Are you Light Yagami and Misa Amane?'' one of the men asked as the two approached them,

''Yes, and we are here to see...'' Light started,

''I know, please come with me'' the other man said, and the two men grabbed Light by the arm and dragged him inside, leaving Misa standing in the cold, alone. She thought for a very short time, before following the two men upstairs.

''I am coming too'' she shouted at them, the men turned around and one took his hand from Lights arm, and grabbed onto Misa's.

''Very well miss...'' they said, and continued upstairs.

L spun around eerily in his swivel chair.

"I've been expecting you," He mumbled, monotone as ever. Light growled.

"I've wanted to say that since I was a child. Looks like I finally got the chance. Now," L stuffed a strawberry into his mouth.

"About why I asked you here. I want to keep you under 24/7 surveillance, and the only way is to do this. Mogi, Aizawa, bring Light-kun here please." He mumbled.

''Light, this is what we came for... why didn't you tell me?'' Misa grumbled, the man who stood next to her put tape over her mouth and told her to be quiet. Light struggled against the ropes that had been tied across his hands as he was dragged towards L.

L sighed as Light struggled.

"Light-kun. I do not want to do this, but the fact you could be Kira is over 50% true right now." He attached a 6-foot long hand-cuff to his own wrist, then to Lights.


End file.
